halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChurchReborn
Heylo Hey!! Allow me to be the first user to welcome ya to Halo Fanon!!!! --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 22:53, 9 August 2007 (UTC) About the Role Playing Well, I like to be a Spartan, or an ODST, something that stoods up from the crowd, tough guys, I mean [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:40, 11 August 2007 (UTC) The Fanon... ...is awesome, suspenseful and humorous, just what I like a in a story! *077 launches in to a foul-mouth discussion* --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir)( ) 12:57, 11 August 2007 (UTC) CAF Okay then. First of all here is your rank: and second of all you can see our first CAF RP here. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 13:45, 11 August 2007 (UTC) RE didn't bug me at all. Oh and by the way, want to join my fanon. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Can I have a link to your fanon? Oh, and I created my banner thingy by copying and rewriting the Hollow Bastion ivite I got. I'm just as clueless as you on how to create them from scratch. Sign yourself up for my fanon, and send me a link to yours. Click on the link and go to the Our Last Hope section and put down your name. Then go down some more and put: = = = ChurchReborn = = = *Role: **Location **Status EDIT: Also, don't put the spaces inbewtween the =s. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Hmmmmmm Of course i want to be a part of it! =] What [[User talk:HaloDude|'did']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:Halodude|'Do!?!']] 22:55, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Invite thing sure ill be part of it but i will not be back on here until somtime beacause i am going camping again- 05:29, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Nice. But why does everyone copy my Hollow Bastion Invite......... --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 12:36, 12 August 2007 (UTC) RP Ok, now that you've put up the status thing, put some charecters. For example Spartan 501 *Role:Flight Officer Third Class Jace Williams(this is where you put what charecter you want to be, if you don't have a character you must make one, also the charecter's status must conicide with the current time, which is October 10th, 2541.) *Location:Varies(This is where your charecter spends his time during the RP, if he stays in one space, say the bridge of a cruiers, you put down that cruieser's name, if he/she moves around alot, put varies.) *Status:Active(this is if the charecter is active, put yes if it is, no if it isn't, pretty straightforward.) CAF Corporal Spartan 501 ok CAF Corporal Spartan 501 ok, here is your person, your an ODST and Spartan 1.1, but without knowledge of the latter. Your in the 501st ODST Battalion and are under the command of Spartan G-23's Michael Peterson. We will share property of the article, but you will have the majority of the property. Here she is: Sargeant Maria Wiggin CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Also, I went ahead and filled out your status and all. Read the fanon so you know what has happened, then start writing, also, read the personality on Wiggin. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 I'm not a mod, so I can't change it myself...but I'll ask RelentlessRecausant about it. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Umm... I know I have the bad-mouth part in your new fanfic, but you said on it that people complained to have the part of Caboose. Well, if it makes your fanfic any easier, I wouldn't mind being either Caboose or Bad-Mouth Blemo. ;) (BTW, Clemo says "hi") --Blemo 07:03, 15 August 2007 (UTC) здравствулте! мой друг if you were wondering that means hello my friend, but to get to the point also can i join your rp i love those things --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 19:21, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Just add your characters and start adding --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:43, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :Well I'll be glad to have you when you can come. The writing will begin soon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:28, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:24, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You did hear, right? Halo: Well Enough Alone has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" Thank you I take this as you're not leaving Halopedia, right? I joyously except your gift. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 18:07, 9 September 2007 (UTC) P.S. Make right choices. Orin to Ashes Harvargus Brutes don't have last names...strangely... SSgt.johnson 22:51, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Meh, I hate Brutes so how should I know?--ChurchReborn 22:53, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Orin Yes it has started SPARTAN-089 23:08, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Yep just put your profile up then put what characters and ships you'll be using in the right places. thats funny I knew poeple were talking about me haha.--'UNSCoH General "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#userboxes_for_you.3F|'BAM]]'' 16:33, 22 September 2007 (UTC)